


Circles

by minazuuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, also it's implied female reader but I'll warn y'all if I use female pronouns, it's gonna be short in the beginning sorry, this is literally me just trying to improve my writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minazuuki/pseuds/minazuuki
Summary: You keep telling yourself that they're twisted and that you shouldn't love them but you just can't help it, can you?• drabbles of my messed up best boys.





	1. bad liar | mukuro

**Author's Note:**

> Mukuro's kinda ooc??? Idk I wrote this on Monday and today is Thursday and I'm like a whole different person now so
> 
> Also sorry it's so short but minazuuki on Monday wasn't having it y'all

After sex, he was strangely obedient.

"Tell me you love me." you commanded as you turned away from him.

There was silence- the only sound was the shifting of the comforters as you got comfortable.

"I love you." It was a bit hesitant, somewhat forced, but he said it.

You sighed slowly as to not break the daze Mukuro seemed to be in.

He's such a bad liar.


	2. paint it black | xanxus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I said that yesterday was Thursday when it was Wednesday so,,,, OOP

Black was perhaps your favorite color.

Some could argue it's a shade, not a color, and you'd argue right back that it is undisputably Xanxus.

Black was the color of his throne, it was the color of his guns that he gripped almost as tightly as your hips.

Black seemed to be the color that lay across his room as he left you in bed alone (as always because what did you expect from him) leaving you in the darkness that was him.


	3. the distance | squalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I'm tired af

The only issue you had with being married to Squalo wasn't the constant assassination attempts or having to be around his angry ass boss or even being with a killer.

It was the waiting. For missions, he had to be gone for weeks, sometimes months and you know it's his job but you do get lonely. Even if you can only call him for 5 minutes a day, you'd be happy.

You're just tired of the distance.


End file.
